


Architects and Arachnids

by EvRain



Series: Visions of Vishkar [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvRain/pseuds/EvRain
Summary: Hiding away after events in Oasis, Satya spends some time with Widowmaker at her current base.





	1. Chapter 1

Outside of the core curriculum in the Architect Academy, it had a number of optional classes one could take to further improve themselves, not centered around hardlight, though things learned in these classes could often be incorporated. Cooking, psychology, choral and instrumental based were fairly popular. A more hands-on one that held a love-hate reputation with the student body, was construction based, not one strictly of observation and study of materials used in it like others, but physical and demanding work.

Building and restoring houses by hand, learning the techniques and tools that some would call outdated or vintage, nothing was left to drones, even the acquiring of materials.

Most considered there was little to learn or gain, that wasn’t already taught in history lessons, so sign-ups and attendance were low, the teacher’s demeanor not helping. 

A Ms. Vash or just Vash, no other name given or listed.

An air of mystery surrounded this aged teacher, who had a number of scars and a prosthetic leg, her physique making it seem as if she had served in some military during the Crisis. A dry personality and a drier no nonsense attitude, made many short lived that did attend, her strict attitude to those that showed a lack of honest respect, or had looser harming morals, meant that many were kicked out.

The sole reason people seemed to stay, was the number of class trips, architectural tours occuring during downtimes, to little to no expense on the students parts, with ample free time given.

The spacing between and scheduling tended to be random, sometimes a burst in a month or nothing for months, but overall a few students considered it worth it to stick things out.

In Satya’s time when she signed up, there were only 5 students, which dwindled to her alone after the first week.

She gained much from it, learning a number of skills and facts that she didn’t often put to use directly in her typical line of work.

Putting some of them to use atop a network of hardlight scaffolding in overalls, painting away and working to bring a château back to life, Satya never imagined using what she’d been taught in such a situation.

More so seeing her guardian and host out of the corner of her eye, vanishing from view the second she even gave the notion of turning her head towards her. Widowmaker, or ‘Danielle/Dani’ once Satya asked if there was any other name to use, reminded her of a wary cat with the way things went.

Never in sight for long, the few times Dani’s presence was clear, were when she was at her work station, or while watching Satya dance.

The two had shared few words, the most coming up monotone and single syllable whenever Satya asked for input about the restorations, or ordering more materials. The curt conversations came up during meals mostly, one-sided in nature, surprisingly Dani could cook quite well and took care of meals, though it seemed she never actually partake.

If it wasn’t for the odd glass of what Satya assumed was wine that’d be near or in hand, she’d doubt if Dani consumed anything at all.

Despite all of this, including her position and association with Talon, of all the people Satya had roomed with for more than a week, Dani was the easiest.

Satya in the past two had been busy, the first due to making arrangements, getting in touch with the right people, especially in Brazil. The second, coming to terms with her accommodations, in an abysmal state in her eye when she first arrived in the dead of night, the brief tour Dani provided didn’t provide anything in a better light.

The ground and lower floors seemed salvageable in the rough estimate of time Satya had, but the upper ones were daunting. Dusty tarp covered rooms and furniture in disrepair, the only ones in any fine condition were the kitchen, a rather large bathroom, and a guest room.

Satya guessed when the two reached the highest part of the château, and Dani forbade entry, was where Dani resided, she didn’t pry and aside from that was given free reign.

Getting permission, Satya took it upon herself to fix it up, starting from the bottom, welcoming another outlet for the energy and thoughts that quickly cluttered her mind, once all had been set in motion. Aside from reading, exercising, and dancing, her other usual distraction of designing things from hardlight, was limited by the miniscule amount of power she could draw from the small château grid.

Satya imagined the rest of her stay, however long it would be, would continue into the settled routine she’d been experiencing, until one night she was nudged awake by the barrel of a gun.

Standing over her in a gauzy dark blue nightgown, bathed in the moonlight that seeped through the guestrooms window, Dani’s clothing clashed with the equipment she carried on her, the rifle and wrist launcher, minus a headset, and sturdy boots on her feet. “I need your assistance.”

Somehow getting inside of the guest room unnoticed, Satya made a mental note to check it over again, and her security measures she’d put when she first slept in it. “With what?”

“Intruders. Come.” Dani’s voice held an edge of annoyance, stalking out of the room without a second glance at Satya.

Satya shrugged off the covers, wide awake and shaking the last remnants of drowsiness, she donned a robe and slippers, and going after. Dani didn’t offer any other words, moving barefoot down the stairs and towards the study balcony.

There Satya saw two figures, tied back to back by a metal cable, drawing closer she could see both were unconscious, heads hanging limp, what clothing that peeked out marked them as locals, damp ones at that, and the smell they had said alcohol, copious amounts of it. “What happened?”

“Two idiots, decided to try and rob this place, if there drunken whispers are anything to go by.” Dani poked both their heads, lifting them with a sneer, getting pained groans, but no other sign that they had returned to their senses. “I need you to set up a teleporter, coordinates are on the study computer.”

“I’m surprised you let them set foot on the island, or that they’d even try, given your cover as a reclusive but charitable heir to those nearby.” Satya ducked inside of the study, listening to Dani’s reply, while reading through and examining a map that’d been brought up.

“Normally I’d shoot and sink their boat, so they’d have to swim back, but in their state I doubt they’d even make it.”

Coming back and forming the hardlight in hand, Satya caught the sight of a slight grin on Dani’s face, when she spoke the last part, fading as fast as Satya had seen it.

“In consideration of your presence, I decided to wait until they landed, disabled them, and sank the boat afterwards.”

“And since you don’t want to be seen bringing them back, you want to teleport them to the nearby shore.” Materializing a teleporter pad, Satya took a step to the side, waving a hand to the shimmering portal that rose from it, curious to see how Dani would get the two through. “Do you need a hand getting them through?”

“No. This won’t take long.” Entering in first, Satya almost followed, hesitating when one end of Dani’s grapple launched from the other side of the portal, hooking onto coils that bound the two intruders, and reeling them into it. Once both were through, Satya entered, the scenery shifting from the study balcony, to the nearby shore.

Water lapping away at the rocks, trees swaying in the breeze, Satay spotted Dani by a rocky outcropping.

Satya came over, curious about what Dani was doing, seeing that she was moving around in a dip, the rocks angled to create an overhang. Rifle leaning by the opening an arms length away, Dani methodically stripped the two down to their underwear, tossing the clothing about, moving and arranging their bodies, on occasion using a piece of driftwood, or a well placed kick.

Dani seemingly finished, stepping back to survey the scene, Satya observing was left puzzled. “Why did you put them here in such, compromising positions?”

“When they wake up from what I gave them, they’ll think they crashed the boat, washed up on shore, and took shelter for the night.” Dani picker up her rifle again, examining and aiming down the sight briefly, before casually cradling it in the crook of her arm. ”Also, they won’t die from exposure through the night.”

Satya spotted a tinge of regret from Dani, at the mention of the two living, waiting for her to take the lead back to the portal and trailing after. Amazed at how in the short span of time, Dani had shown more emotion, than she had in the past two weeks in Satya’s company. 

“Are you going back to sleep?” Dani’s voice had returned to her usual manner of speaking, taking off and tossing her gear back into the study, and placing the rifle back in its case.

Shaking her head at the question, Satya broke down the teleporter pad, crossing her arms, fully realizing the chill of the night, and lack of appropriate clothing. “Do you plan to…?”

“I don’t sleep. But I plan to drink.”

“At this hour?”

“I usually do. You may join, if desired.”

Mulling it over, Satya shrugged. “Why not, it’s not as if I have work tomorrow.”

Heading back up and into the kitchen, Satya found herself seated in a nook there, Dani busying herself by pulling out a bottle and letting it breath. Preparing a platter to go alongside it in the meantime of cheeses, fresh and dried fruit, nuts, and slices of bread. Satya had yet to see Dani actually do anything in the kitchen, always cooking the meals whenever Satya was occupied.

Dani’s actions had a mechanical grace, of one that knew where everything was exactly, wielding, cleaning, and swapping out knives from a magnetic board. 

“I’m surprised and impressed at how well stocked you are, and your skill in utilizing all of it.” Doing so precisely to a point, that Satya imagined it’d impress other chefs she’d seen at work “Is this your way of saying thanks?.”

“Non.” Dani set the plate down, bringing over two glasses, filling both in the same motion.

“Why go to such lengths?” Satya helped herself to a grape, pinching it between two fingers, and rolling it idly in them.

“I do this whenever I serve drinks to others. An associate suggested I should.”

“Was it Dr.O’Deorain?”

Something changed in Dani’s eyes at the mention of Moira’s name, a flicker of emotion, vanishing in a blink as she offered one of the glasses. “Why would you say that?”

“From what I know about you, she seemed likely. I doubt you’d listen to Sombra.” Taking it and having a sip, Satya waved a hand around the kitchen. “I can’t see you sharing drinks with the others here.”

For a few moments a quiet came upon the two, drinking and sampling the spread, or in Dani’s case just drinking. Draining her first and working on her second, Dani swirled the contents, still standing, leaning against the wall opposite of Satya. “What else do you know?”

“Only what Dr.O’Deorain and Sombra have shared in their correspondences.” Satya had gotten little from the two, both busy with their own devices, and shockingly for Sombra at least, respecting a degree of privacy, managing to glean some info from what wasn’t said. 

Sombra did give one piece of advice if Satya took an interest or found herself bored, to make Widow angry. “Which hasn’t amounted to much.” 

Satya took the time to drain her own glass, expecting some response, but getting none when she put it down, not objecting when Dani refilled it. “I’m curious, what do you know about me?”

Dani took a deep breath, reciting in an almost practiced manner a monotone litany of concise details regarding Satya, she knew most from the start was public information given her fame, but then Dani hit more private information. From her figure and health, to where she was born and her education, even what hand she favored (formerly right handed, now ambidextrous), Dani ended with a strange sigh of a statement. “It amounts to knowing the best ways to assassinate you.”

Blinking a few times and giving a single nod, Satya circled just under the rim of her glass with a finger. “I see. I’ll keep that in mind if I need to arrange my death. What would you consider the most efficient?”

“If you’re unaware, from far away and with a high powered rifle. If you’re on guard-” Lunging forward and snatching up one of the cheese knives, Dani brought it hovering just under Satya’s chin. “-up close and personnel. I could finish in an instant, it would make things easier.”

Satya didn’t react, or rather didn’t have time to, tensing at the suddenness, and locking eyes with Dani. “But you won’t.”

Feeling a hint of pressure of metal on her neck, Satya’s gaze didn’t waver, matching Dani’s who leaned in closer, beginning to show signs of a faint grin in her expression. “Why not?”

“A number of reasons, for starters. It wouldn’t be an instant, using the back of the blade.”

Second ticked by, staring each other down, until Dani pulled back, setting the knife down. “Good eye.”

“I have to have an attention to details in my line of work, just as you do to I’d expect.” Any fear Satya had in the moment seemed all too distant, replaced by an odd confidence she knew, that came up more during her acts as Symmetra.

Both drinking and emptying their cups respectively, Satya put her hand over the top of her’s, when Dani made the motion to fill it again. “I’ve had enough. Thank you.”

“It was nothing.”

“I think, I will try to sleep again.” Satya got up, stretching and taking one last look at the kitchen and Dani.

“Dormez bien.” Dani nodded, finishing her 3rd, and emptying the wine bottle for her fourth.

Returning to the guest room and checking to make sure she locked the door once it was closed, Satya did a quick round of the room inspecting the walls and floors once more, finding no trace of any secret or hidden passages. Satya pushed the thoughts of those aside, cleaning up in the bathroom and settling back in bed. Finding her heart faintly beating a familiar rhythm, while a  lingering warmth not from what little wine she had, rose when she mulled over the events of the night.

Satya eventually fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Concealed compartments, secure shelters, versatile vaults among other things, most of these and other details in their materialization and construction, appeared in advanced Academy classes meant for major businesses, mansions, and other institutions.

Satya wasn’t privy to them, even with her accelerated pace, she was still considered too young to be taught such things.

Yet she did learn about them, from Vash.

Satya didn’t expect the lessons to pop up, during the construction of affordable and modest housing abroad. Scaled down, fitting each for the average resident that would come to live within, she picked up on details that would serve in the future classes she took.

The way a wall slightly widened would work out, how the height of and width of a set of stairs, could create so much room so easily hidden. Eliminating or creating blind spots for security cameras, angling things so intruders would be led a certain way, to pass over parts of a building, even how to trick some of the more modern and advanced tools some might have at their disposal.

All of it amounted to Satya becoming one of the best in regards to security, gaining most contracts and Vishkar assignments later in life where defenses were key, before she acted as Symmetra and applied that knowledge against rather than for others.

Putting that info to use, Satya found herself rising from a hidden hatch in the ceiling of her guestroom, entering what she assumed was Dani’s personnel section of the château.

Things had been amiss for half-a-day, initially Satya thought it’d be a routine one when she woke and ran through her morning routine without incident, dressing in coveralls, opting to open and tie the top around her waist, and having a tank top underneath.

Leaving her room she found the house strangely still and quiet, more so than usual.

The kitchen clear of clutter gave no hint of any cooking had been done, the rest of the residence seemed similarly untouched, and after a quick round of the place, Satya went to the door that led to the only obvious part of the château she’d yet to explore.

Knocking on the door once, listening in after another, Satya left, making a simple meal and going about her plans, keeping an ear and eye for a sign of Dani. Setting a series of paintings upon a dried wall she’d done earlier, nearing 10 am, she stopped by the door once more, repeating the knocks and listening once more.

Satya wasn’t unfamiliar to odd sleeping habits or turns of mood that led to one isolating themselves, but given the circumstances, worry began to nibble at the edge of her thoughts.

On the third time well past noon and getting no results, Satya went to her room, checking it again, the light fixtures catching her eye.

A closer inspection of the ceiling led to the discovery of a hatch, and emerging from it Satya was greeted by a short hallway that had a handful of doors, Satya’s mental layout of the château noted one that was a host of a rather large number of security measures, being the one she had knocked on the other side of. 

She checked each door briefly, finding a closet, well stocked, filled with cleaning supplies, spare linens, but looking unused for some time. Another was a bathroom, a smaller tarp covered room that judging by the state, resembled a nursery, the last a master bedroom, all in a similar state.

The feeling it all gave wasn’t one that of an abandoned section left to gather dust, all of it was rather clean, akin to a hotel room awaiting occupants.

Satya combed through each room carefully seeing no evidence of Dani’s presence, finding the next covert passage, in the form of a spiral staircase. Tucked behind the master bed’s headboard, only noticeable after she discovered a slight gust of air from an almost seamless section of the wall behind it.

Failing to find a mechanism to open it, Satya ended up using her prosthetic to slide the bed, managing to open up a panel to venture onwards and upwards.

Ascending the stony steps and shining a light from her left palm, it quickly became slow going, the second Satya spotted a raised part of stone here, a tripwire there, painted in a way so a light shone wouldn’t reveal it. Inspecting each, Satya could see some would shoot spikes, blades, even arrows of all things, from various openings here and there.

Satya couldn’t help but think of it all as terribly medieval, stepping around and avoiding the traps, reaching the top of the staircase, her eyes were met with an open trapdoor, and a dim light shining down on her.

Faintly she could hear an electronic beep, extremely slow, but with a definite and steady rhythm to it

Coming up and into an attic space, sizable enough to match if not exceed the master bedroom given the angled ceiling and supports there. All of it heavily reinforced, and masked underneath the plain wood that one would expect in an attic.

Satya couldn’t see any signs of further traps to be wary of, and she took a few hesitant steps into it, head turning and taking in all that it held. Lining the the walls and filling in the spaces, there were racks and shelves of hi-tech equipment, a variety of outfits, even a 3D printer and bullet press station on one side, a workbench with some disassembled parts that resembled a drone, an insect like mechanical leg giving a twitch.

All of it angled towards or around the center of the room, where under a single hanging light, was what Satya could only consider as a coffin, and seemingly the source of the sound.

A rich dark wood and finely varnished, it almost seemed out of place among the rest of the attics contents, even stranger a shower mat with a chair on it was placed to the side of it, a towel and robe draped over the back.

She closed the distance to stand over it, the top of the coffin coming into clear view, on one half there was a black digital panel, an extensive amount of bio-metrics being displayed on it, that she didn’t know all the details of, but she was familiar enough to know that the heart rate on it was well below the norm.

On the other side there was a transparent pane, underneath submerged in a liquid giving a faint blue glow, was Dani.

Eyes shut, strands of hair suspended and floating around her head, Satya rested a hand on the coffin, leaning forward to get a better look. She saw a few things of note, namely the lack of air bubbles or movement to show Dani was breathing, alongside the absence of any apparatuses for providing air.

Dani’s eyes suddenly snapped open, Satya froze, staring down into them, finding both were dull and lifeless, just gazing into space. The container began to let out a faint rumble, the sounds of electronics coming to life causing Satya to pull back, the coffin-like object letting out a hiss.

Both halves pulled back, opening up and sliding to the sides at an angle, Dani sat up in it once both had fully retracted. The strange fluid that was once blue, began to dim and turn to a dull grey. Not quite dripping off in small amounts, but the larger areas that stuck slowly slid downward. 

Pooling and collecting what remained in the journey, leaving Dani glistening where she sat, turning her head towards Satya, Dani began to grope around the chair, gaze still unfocused, acting as if she hadn't noticed Satya.

Satya approached, picking the the towel and moving it to Dani’s searching grasp, finding it quickly snatched away.

“Merci.” Muttered and muffled, Dani began to press the towel to her face, gathering her strands of hair and pulling back, squeezing what liquid remained in it to a small degree. Standing up and stepping out on to the mat, she tossed the towel over shoulders, reaching and donning the robe.

Staring for a solid second, Satya turned her back at the realization, though she didn’t notice any sign indicated Dani cared either way. Waiting until the sound and swish of cloth died down, before facing her again, Satya kept her gaze directed upwards.

Dani had left her robe open. “What, are you doing here?”

“Checking on you. Are you alright?”

“I told you, that you weren’t allowed here.”

“Your exact words I believe, were ‘do not go through that door’. I came through another entrance.” Staying still, Satya watched Dani move to a clothing rack, searching among the sealed outfits and other pieces on hangers.

“Then you can exit that way.” 

“You haven’t answered my question.” Satya thought there’d be some change in Dani’s tone at the trespassing, yet she seemed unfazed, assembling a workout ensemble of jet black and gray shades, leaving her feet bare.

“I’m fine.” Dressing and tossing the robe and towel into a hamper behind the rack, Dani returned to the middle of the attic, and rotating her neck, binding and tying her hair back in the same motion.

“I’ll take my leave then.” Heading back to the staircase and reviewing in her head the various traps she’d have to circumvent once again, Satya didn’t spare a second glance to Dani.

“Wait.”

Satya paused, just as she was to head down the staircase, looking over her shoulder at the word.

“Since you are here. Do you want to spar?” Seated and stretching, legs spread and body leaning forward, Dani wasn’t even looking to Satya, 

“I could use a break from the norm.” Surprised at the first actual request from Dani, Satya took care not to show it, coming back to the center of the room. “Any rules? Protective gear?”

“No gear, don’t hold back.” Dani sat up, hopping to her feet, taking a combative stance. “Fight until one of us in unconscious, or yields.”

“Are you certain?” Rotating her wrist and flexing the fingers of her prosthetic, Satya slipped out of her footwear, wondering and weighing the wisdom of her choice. Recalling an Academy lesson of truly getting to know one through fights, in context it meant through debate and verbal exchanges, not so much fists and feet.

“Yes.”

On the other hand, Vash in particular had advised her that sometimes it was just that, and Satya could recall a few more-than-friends, that’d said similar; she took her own stand leading with her left. “Whenever you are ready-”

The word had barely left her lips when Dani darted forward, flying true as an arrow, her right leg rising for a kick. Satya in the rush managed to block it, changing the course using her left hand and a turn, the splinter of the force from it rippled through it, enough to cause her to take a step back in caution.

Satya had lessons in self-defense, on top of what she had received to be Symmetra, alongside hands-on education abroad from those she knew. All of it she had expected to give an edge against a sniper, but instead found herself hanging on a thread in more than a few instances.

Back and forth on the wooden floor, Dani was decisive in every exchange of blows, Satya managing to dodge or block most strikes. Finding a sharp increase in the near misses or grazes that stung, while blocking using anything other than her prosthetic would leave her aching.

Dani never missed a beat whenever Satya tried to counter and break the flow, never flinching or wavering, eyes steady and almost unnerving with how they never broke off from Satya’s.

Even when blocking Satya’s metallic left, the most that would happen would be a brief flare of the nostrils from Dani. Satya had little doubt that it’d be hurting, she could see the scraped skin from act, and the attacks in return, the blood that welled up slow to appear on Dani.

In a matter of moments that stretched on and on, Satya found herself getting worn down, breathing heavy and droplets forming and trickling down her skin, yet somehow Dani remained in a similar state as when the two had started.

Despite dancing around the attic, ducking under blows, weaving her way around the floor in and out of Satya’s guard, the only major change a ghost of a grin creeping across Dani’s normally blank visage.

Satya getting some distance, decided to stake things on one last combo, lunging forward and making the motions for a tackle. She had tried once before, managing to grab hold, but after writhing and twisting, it ended in a stalemate and separation. 

Trying once more, Satya kept her eyes wide open, notching the subtle shift in Dani’s stance, one that would bring a knee up, that no doubt would deal considerable damage if Satya took it head on. 

Satya in that moment, moved to transition to a feint and add an overhead right to Dani’s head, every indicator in that split second showing it’d land, at the exact same moment Satya tripped on the wooden floor. Dampened by her own sweat, the knee rising to meet her face, Satya managed to turn on her personal shielding, a thin layer managing to form, only to shatter in the next moment, the noise ringing in her ears following the pain from the impact.

Dazed and dizzy, Satya’s world tilted and shifted, soon having Dani straddling on top.

Unable to gather strength to bridge, and barely managing to get her arms up in a guard, Satya didn’t shut her eyes when Dani reared back and a closed fist strike came down.

A sharp crack rang through the attic, but not from any part of Satya, the the two and the air grewing still after, the only noise coming from Satya’s labored breath. She tilted her head to the side, seeing Dani’s arm still sticking out and down into the ground, part of the attic’s wooden flooring broke and splintered around the fist, underneath a metallic plating peeking out from it.

“You should’ve yielded.” Dani got up and off of Satya, raising the fist she had struck with to head level, plucking and tossing aside a few splinters that managed to get caught in the skin and between fingers.

Satya gathered her breath, propping herself up on her elbows, getting to her feet once Dani offered a hand. “Perhaps. But, I’m not, one to give up. We should see to your hand.”

Aching, her hand pulsing with a faint pain and not quite burning sensation of having scraped the knuckles, Satya tried to let go of Dani’s, but found that she held on. “Where’s a medical kit in here?”

“Come here.” Leading Satya towards the coffin-like container, Dani’s hand smeared with red, was surprisingly soft, grip gentle as opposed to the tension and force that’d been behind it mere seconds ago, and cold.

Satya found it soothing all the same to the heat that coursed through her.

The two quickly came to stand beside the container, the interior nearly filled to the brim with the dull grey, and seemingly viscous looking liquid. Dani wasted no time, going into a crouch and dunking her own, and pulling Satya’s hands into it.

Gasping, Satya tensed up, trying to rear back at the sudden act, the contents burned in the way Satya could compare to putting one’s hand in a bucket of ice. It didn’t hurt exactly, and in a matter of seconds, before Satya’s eyes the liquid began to emit a blue glow, around where the two’s limbs were.

Sinking downward to sit by it and Dani, the blood that was there in it drifted upward, coiling and dissolving into the transparent fluid, Satya could even see her sweat going in a similar fashion. Unbidden a sigh rose up from her, the pain and soreness draining, flowing away and out her fingertips, the wounds that were in it directly, Satya could just make out each closing up as if it were never there.

Satya glance at Dani, seeing a look of peace on her face, differing from when she’d been submerged into the container entirely. “What is this?”

“Medical pod, for full body treatments, it can also be used in a smaller scale.”

Almost asking why Dani had need of it, Satya stopped herself and nodded instead, the bluish skin Dani had was clearly unnatural among other traits, and Satya was satisfied about her guess concerning it for now. 

Both their grips loosening within it, Satya could still feel the heat radiating from the rest of her body. “Any chance it could assist me in cooling off?”

“If you want to bathe in it, go ahead.”

“Without doing that.”

“No. But I have another method.” Dani brought her free hand up, shifting to sit and lean against the pod, putting an arm over Satya’s shoulder and pulling her into an embrace. 

Satya in the half-hug had her mouth open, ready to ask what was being done, but the chill that was Dani’s entirety made it clear. Their hands in the pod, Satya tentatively laced her fingers in it, finding Dani not resisting or taking her hand away, the two sitting for a moment in silence.

Close enough to faintly hear her heartbeat, Satya noted that as opposed to the monitor in the pod, it beat what she could consider a ‘normal’ rhythm. Gradually it slowed, skipping once, twice, until it returned to as it was when it was an electronic beep..

“Have you eaten yet?”

“No.”

“I’ll prepare something, you should get cleaned up in the meantime.” Dani rose and removed her hand from Satya’s, heading for the stairs. In the brief transition, Satya caught a glimpse of Dani’s face, the usual mask that betrayed little donned over it.

Satya followed suit, breath caught, head cool, and heart rate still elevated, not quite as high as it was when she’d been in the midst of combat, but just under. “I’ll see you downstairs.”

Taking the door this time and returning to the guest room, a shower and a change of clothing (shorts w/ blouse), Satya soon sat at the kitchen table, being served a smaller scale seven course meal.

Finding it simple, yet delectable, Satya couldn’t tell if the taste had improved greatly because of the skill put in it, or the seasoning of a workout had made it all the better. Ending with a coffee, and surprisingly seated across from Dani drinking the same, or at least something similar, after tossing the last of the dishes into the washer.

“What would you say, if I asked you to spar and teach me?” Satya had remained quiet for the most of the meal, outside the odd compliment or two towards the cooking, warming her hands and gripping cup in both on the table. 

“That depends. What would I gain in return?” Punctuated by the clink of her cup on a saucer, Dani raised a brow.

“Dancing lessons.”


	3. Chapter 3

In times past, after Satya’s first intimate relationship in the Academy had ended, she remembered how she poured herself into her studies, dancing, architectural work that was available at her age and standing, all to distract herself from it.

It didn’t end badly, the parting came from a mutual understanding, yet Satya still felt troubled. 

When she had enough of being surrounded and suffocating in the depths of skyscraper stacks of study material, of having built and demolished cities on paper and projections, of practicing and teaching herself different kinds of routines and moves; Satya chose to take tentative steps outside of her comfort zone to try and shake the mood she’d been stuck in.

She tried social gatherings, but felt out sync constantly, her isolated nature as one of the best in the student body, as well as differences in scheduling not helping to try and make friends. Going through a number of extra classes, none striking her as right, even turning the tables on the teachers when they made clear missteps.

Once she started Ms. Vash’s classes, if fit Satya like a glove after a few days. The physical exertion, education, and quiet wisdom that was Vash in her methods, all of it amounted to a satisfying experience that Satya still cherished well into the present.

Satya found the emotions those times evoked, were strikingly similar to the handful of days she’d been spending with Dani, now in closer proximity.

Agreeing to the exchange far more easily than Satya expected, the conversation that occured feeling almost contractual and official in nature. The two renovated an unused room to specifically suit their needs, one that originally been meant for combat training indoors.

Now it played host at times to dulcet tones and twinned near-bare footsteps, and lessons in dance, though with the skill Dani had, more often than not the two were learning from each other. Satya could see both had a similar physique, the biggest differences being their roots, mentality and method. It was hard for her to tell if Dani took it seriously or not, she could easily match and mimic Satya, taking the lessons in stride, but there was an air about Dani that came off as treating it all as a formality.

It was when the room was filled with the sounds of combat once more and she took the role of a teacher, that Dani showed a spark of life. More so when she managed to put Satya in a compromising position, or one that would’ve end fatally if Dani hadn’t held back, and vice versa.

Dani had made it clear most of what she could teach, had the aim to either disable quickly or kill, none of which Satya objected to. Circumstances in mind, such techniques could have a use in the near future for her.

Dani made it clear that the addition of the medical pod, meant sparring didn’t need to be so reserved. Something Satya took advantage of, rarely Dani did as well, the med tech on a level that could fix nearly every injury by itself, or with the addition of a little aid from either of them, in a matter of minutes, and under an hour at worst.

“-this?”

“Hm?” Soaking an arm over the side of the pod after an intense session and absorbed in watching the external wounds close, Satya missed out on part of a rare query from Dani. “Say again?”

“Why are you doing this?”

Satya had gotten used to only answering questions directly related to activities at hand, other times she’d be the one to ask about other matters. Being more receptive in those periods, it was how Satya managed to glean a few details minor details of Dani’s background and other subjects, though she remained tight lipped when it came to her acts as Widowmaker. 

“Exercise, hone my skills, who knows, I may have to take care of someone with my own hands.” Tipping her head to the side, looking up at Dani seated on the lip of the pod, legs dangling in the fluid, Satya grinned at the memory of managing a rare tie in their latest sparring match, the score standing 2 wins for her, 7 losses, and 1 tie.

“A dozen of fractures, several lacerations, two dislocations…” Listing off wounds, Dani leaned over to poke and prod at the places where she’d left her marks on Satya.

“Are you actually worried about me?”

“If you were too injured and didn’t have time to recover for your operation, that would impact it negatively, and my own role in it.” Dani pulled her hand away, grabbing the edge of the pod and staring straight ahead.

“You could stop or take it easier on me, if that is the reason that concerns you so.” The suddenness to her actions made Satya raise a brow, resting her head on her prosthetic, draped on the lip. “Otherwise I see no reason to stop, between this-”

Satya cupped a handful of the nanite laced liquid in the pod, letting it trickle through her fingers. “-and your medical skills.”

She knew she was being excessive, nearing self destructive, but once things were underway, Satya could imagine how it might help to be familiar to the pain.

“If that is your desire.”

It may have been her imagination, yet from the additional time spent, and words shared, Satya thought she could get a better read of Dani, even when her voice was level and body language betrayed nothing. 

Satya had difficulties telling in the first place for those she met, but strangely enough she was confident in her grasp on what Dani left unsaid. “Why bring this up now, has something changed?”

“No.”

“Then why not ask earlier, when we first started?”

Dani became quiet.

A barrier of sorts had been between the two at the start of things, one that was opaque at first, becoming translucent bit by bit to Satya, and now she could imagine a crack having formed offering a clear view in it, one previously opened when they first fought, and closed afterwards.  
Satya nudged Dani’s leg, scooting closer in the same instance. “Something is clearly wrong, or at least worrying you in some way.”

“... Are deal. It needs to change.”

“What is the issue?”

“I don’t want to continue the dance lessons.”

Sitting up and nodding, she could see why that might be a problem, but still something felt off Satya angled her body to face Dani. “Alright. Is there something else you want instead?”

Another few moments of silence followed, Dani still as a statue, to a point that Satya couldn’t tell if she was even breathing in the span of time.

“I could do further renovations, you’ve yet to give any feedback in that regard. I doubt you want to learn about architecture and related matters. My funds and access to other goods and forms of payment are limited. Favors, IOUs… a kiss?” At the end as she gave alternatives, Satya moved her head down, eyes half-shut, raising a hand over her mouth and stifling a snicker, thinking about how often the two would come face to face in their sparring.

Satya had trouble recalling her own expressions in the rush of the moments, but Dani’s were vivid, split-seconds in her stare before the two reset, that had an intensity to it that was hard to describe.

Raising her head, wondering if her attempt at a joke would cause a reaction this time, Satya opened her eyes, flinching at the sight of Dani’s face; suddenly and silently having drawn so close, eyes aflame in a familiar way, under different circumstances.

“Would.” Lifting her prosthetic hand and lightly cupping Dani’s chin, Satya couldn’t feel the chill, the sensors in it were tuned and sensitive enough to just faintly catch Dani’s heartbeat. “That.”

“Be.” Satya took her time closing the distance, tilting her head and seeing Dani’s eyes close at the same pace. The subtle vibrations that came from her increased in turn, over the course of each drawn out word and approach from Satya.

“Acceptable?” Near enough that the two were sharing the same breath, however faint Dani’s was, Satya held the position, not going through the act lined up. Satya pulled away after some time passed without a reply, getting up when Dani opened her eyes.

“I’ll leave you to consider matters.” Flicking a few droplets from her arm, Satya’s mind flooded with reasons and thoughts she’d pushed aside for the moment, of why she shouldn’t have done what she did. 

Sombra’s advice in mind countering what Satya came up with.

Dani returned to her previous position, no sign of giving a reply or acknowledgment of Satya’s words. Satya in turn left without incident and without a word from Dani, seeing her later during dinner, it was also a mute affair. 

When Satya retired for the evening, readying for bed and dressing in one of the older night gowns that’d been provided, a pearl white piece of lace and layers, that she could imagine being a prize to nobility, a knock came to her room. 

Not from her door, but a metallic one, from where the hidden hatch in the ceiling was. Satya approached it, feeling a little foolish as she raised her voice, after a second knock came. “Yes?”

“May I enter?” Dani’s familiar voice came muffled from the other side, an echo attached to it through the barrier.

“Is there a reason you aren’t using the door?” Waiting for a few seconds for an answer, Satya took a deep breath when none came, crossing her arms and observing where the hatch was. “You may.”

It swung open silently, Dani dropping in from the darkness above, into the light the nightstand lamp cast in the room. Landing in a crouch, damp hair tied back and shining, wearing robe she used when she’d just exited the pod, left open again.

“What brings you here at this hour?”

“Are conversation in the attic.” Rising and walking to Satya, Dani kept her hands behind her back, arms to her sides. “Your last offer. I accept, if you are still willing.”

“I am. I take your presence this late, means you want to pick up where we left off?”

Getting the briefest of nods, Satya touched the sides of Dani’s cheeks, bracing for the chill, but instead it felt relatively warm compared to what Satya knew. Repeating the motions she’d done upstairs, Satya got the same results, save for the pause, in that moment Dani leaned into it.

Soft and yielding to the touch, yet tight when Satya tried to go deeper, she cut it short, looking into Dani’s eyes, seeing the same intensity in her gaze, and finally putting a word to what it had behind it.

Longing.

“Satisfied?” Taking on a teasing tone, Satya let her hands drift down to hold the robe’s collar, idly straightening and adjusting it.

“No.”

“Then tell me-” Satya gently gripped the hems of Dani’s clothing. “-Precisely. What you want.”

Dani brought hands to hold Satya’s hips, whispering to her ear, voice dry and lacking in honeyed words she’d heard in similar situations. It was a voice of one in control, that contradicted the content, a safeword punctuating it all in the end.

A shiver of excitement ran through Satya’s spine.

Holding fast to the robe and pressing tight, Satya delivered another kiss, finding Dani more than accepting, her own grip pulling Satya and wrapping around her waist. Firm and light, there was a hunger to Dani’s actions that Satya fed off in kind, the tips of their tongues touching and turning.

Satya began to tug away at Dani’s clothing, pulling it over the shoulders, lips parting in the same motion. Letting her mouth roam over Dani’s front, Satya took the chance to slowly rock and rotate, guiding Dani to the bed. Bumping into it, Dani didn’t miss a beat, letting go of Satya, the rest of the robe coming loose and falling to the floor at their feet.

Grinning and putting her hands to Dani’s waist in turn, Satya worked her way down the chin and along the jawline, Dani letting out a content sigh, exposing her neck to Satya’s touch.

Pushing down and bringing Dani onto the bed, seated at an angle, propped on her elbows, Satya let go, putting her hands at her back. Gathering hardlight energy in her hands, Satya was limited in what she could make, Satya still had enough to suit her needs, and in this case Dani’s.

Forming something she didn’t even need to see to create, Satya pulled out a ribbon, tying it over Dani’s head, adjusting it to make sure covered her eyes. “Any issues?”

“No.”

“Good. Now keep still.” Satya reached down and took Dani by the shoulders, pushing down until she was on her back, arms falling flat on the bed. Using a knee at the same time, Satya parted Dani’s legs, bent over the edge of the bed, stepping into the opening. “And relax.”

Skimming the tips of her fingertips along the curves, Satya wrapped her hands encircled Dani’s chest, massaging both in hand, pinching the tips and circling, lowering her head to take each in her mouth, to do the same with teeth and tongue. Moving on once both grew stiff under her care, Satya putting a leg partially on the bed, using it to press and grind against Dani’s folds.

Hands continuing the journey downwards, Satya’s came back up to steal another quick kiss, separating and tugging on Dani’s lower lip, for a moment trailing after by raising her head. Using her left hand, Satya pressed down on Dani’s forehead, brushing aside stray strands of her hair. 

“Be still. I won’t say again.” Satya only saw Dani swallow in response, settling back in the bed. 

Satya’s right hand soon replaced her leg, rubbing the length of Dani’s slit with an open hand, hovering over at times, feeling the heat and slickness between her fingers. “It is nice to know, that for how unique you are, some things are still the same.”

As she spoke, Satya lifted her prosthetic, bending her thumb and flicking her fingers against it, the sound was music to her ears, close to flint and steel striking. In a brief spark of light, the rounded tips changed to claw-like ends, that when dragged across her palm, produced an almost sonorous hum. 

Dani gave a shudder at the sounds, whether it was from fear, excitement, or a mixture of both in anticipation. Satya had difficultes discerning which, with the blindfold in the place, and the rest of Dani’s face calm as ever. “I’m aware of your, tolerance. But-”

“You have my word.”

“Right.” Calm and collected in her speaking, Satya rested her now sharpened fingers to one side of Dani’s ribs. Using her hand still poised below, Satya gave one last lap of it, before inserting the first digit. Entering with ease, Satya added a second, rounding the opening and giving long strokes, she elicited a muted gasp from Dani. More followed, among other noises that were sweet music to Satya’s ears.

Adding in tandem her left, scraping the tips across, Dani’s voice rose in pitch while Satya traced figures. At times taking her breasts in hand and keeping the points away from more sensitive spots, Satya danced her fingers further over Dani’s entirety, on occasion pushing down if she began to fidget.

All the while keeping a consistent rhythm lower, Satya continued both acts, until she had a good read on Dani’s tells, slowing and drawing out all she had. 

Dani’s fist clutching the covers, legs pushing against Satya, she decided to to bring things to a head. Picking up the pace with her right, bringing her left up to grasp Dani’s throat, Satya bent over resting part of her weight onto Dani. Aiming not to restrict her breath, Satya put most of the strength at the clawed ends, pulling her hand back, and drawing the fingers close, as if dragging something off of it.

A breathless cry and a quivering body quickly signaled Dani’s peak, Satya in response now became still, loosening her hold once the last moan rose, and a calm fell over Dani. Satya got onto the bed, sitting with her knees to the side next to Dani, undoing the claws and ribbon, both breaking and fading. “Satisfied?”

“Yes.” Propping herself on an elbow and turning onto one side to face her, Dani placed her free hand on a knee, looking up to Satya. “Are you?”

“I could be.” Not meeting Dani’s stare, Satya kept it in the corner of her vision, instead examining her gown idly, pinching the fabric in her prosthetic, her right resting on her knee, just above Dani’s. “That depends on what you can do.”

Taking Satya’s hand, glistening from Dani’s pleasure, Satya kept it limp, wondering what Dani had in mind with it. Dani planted a kiss above the knucles at first, then took each finger into her mouth, curling her tongue and running it over the lengths. Sucking and cleaning in singles and pairs, Dani finished with another kiss to the back of it, lacing her fingers with Satya’s. 

“That’s a start.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satya's stay at the château comes to a close and she meets with familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains mention of violence and torture, not to a degree that might warrant the use of archive warnings I think, but I'm not terribly familiar with what degree is considered to call for the use. If it seems excessive or overly graphic feel free to comment and let me know, I apologize if it causes issues.

Nearing a month in her stay at the château, without a sign of deviation or disaster striking Satya’s plan, a number of things had changed between her and Amélie, since their shift in their relationship, most Satya could think of as for the better.

A few of the bigger changes were Satya moving to the master bedroom, the bed and bathroom there far more suited to the ongoing arrangements, any worry of blocking the entrance sh knew of, cleared by Amélie mentioning there were others. Both spent more time in a casual and comfortable silence than before in each others company, and she had access to a few of the more secret ins-and-outs that made up the château, including the secondary power grid, for her hardlight creations.

There was also matter of names.

The third given in a request, one preferred to be heard in more intimate moments, Satya refrained from prying as to why. She used it and found the only clear change it brought, was that Amélie became far more likely to share a bed, and more typical aftercare, instead of turning into the pod that she used in lieu of sleep.

Satya was still unsure if Amélie actually slept, she never seemed to fall asleep first, and would wake before Satya without fail so far.

Nonetheless the company was welcomed.

Reclined in bed one evening, propped up among the nest of cushions that had developed, Satya read one of Amélie’s books from her personal collection. The second in the first trilogy of a series from the early two-thousands, of intimacy and intrigue, pain and passion, and had been the cause of more than a few cases of Satya initiating things with Amélie.

Mulling over whether or not to see if she was in the mood, wearing a set of lingerie that was part of the changes Satya hadn’t expected, a knock came to her door. “Yes?”

“It’s Widowmaker. There’s a problem.”

An unfamiliar sense of urgency in her voice, Satya tossed off the covers and set the book aside, hurrying and opening the door. Widow stood in the doorway, in uniform and armed, moving past and into the room, surveying it for a moment.

Shutting the door behind her, Satya warily approached to stand at Widow’s side, gathering a fistful of hardlight energy. “What’s the issue?”

“You.” In an instant, Widowmaker lashed out and struck at Satya.

Despite the continued sparing, of the score evening out between them, Satya was still caught off guard, receiving the butt of the rifle to her midsection. Knocking the wind from her and sending her sprawling to the floor, Satya raised her shield a second too late, feeling the sting of something stab into her thigh.

“Wh-?!” The point of impact burned, the heat rapidly spreading through her body, Satya collapsed on her side, losing focus and finding her words dying in her throat. Vision still clear, but narrowing and growing blurred at the edges, Satya squinted at her thigh, seeing a small metallic dart stuck to it.

Widow came into view, plucking the dart and stepping over Satya towards the door.

Satya mustering what strength she could, managed to roll onto her back, seeing the door open, hearing the heavy footsteps of a number of people. A group of four dressed in black and gear like they were part of a military outfit, swept through the room, rough voices shouting ‘clear’ coming through helmet filters.

She recognized them from news articles and a few Vishkar reports that’d been circulated, Talon soldiers. Posting up around the walls and to the sides of the windows, a 5th entered wearing heavier armor and a more unique helm, Satya could just barely catch the sight of two more uniformed figures standing out in the hall, and a faint echo of ‘Commander’ when the 5th passed by  
.  
Coming to stand by Satya’s head, Widow joined him on the opposite side, voice tinged with disgust. “There. Take her and get out.”

“Yes ma’am.” Voice gruff and having an electronic edge to it, the Commander whistled and made a circle motion with his fingers. “Wrap it up men.”

From her position, Satya could see Widow roll her eyes, mouthing the word ‘Americans’, two of the Talon soldiers leaving through the door, the other remaining behind and taking out a something that resembled a black suitcase.

Opening it up, it expanded and formed something that resembled a body bag crossed with a stretcher.

Lifted and placed within, with a great deal of care, going so far as to take one of the blankets from the bed for cushioning and cover, Satya wondered why they’d even do such a thing, and found the answer in Widow’s next few words.

“A reminder, the package is to be delivered unharmed. If there is a repeat of last times mistakes, I’ll make sure Dr. O’Deorain has a number of new subjects.”

Those were the last words Satya heard clearly, the last sight being a trio of worried Talon operatives shuffling her away, and the bag being shut and bathing her in darkness.

Her last thought before she was robbed of consciousness by whatever she’d been shot with, were of whether or not she’d get to finish her reading at some point.

When Satya came to, her head pounded, mouth was dry, vision fuzzy, but clearing everytime she blinked, painful as it was. A stab of pain came with each, not helped by an odd buzzing whine that rang in her ears, a few sounds leaking through that were dull and muted.

Satya tried to get a grasp of her situation, starting with herself and what she could make out. Seated, in a well lit room, dressed in what appeared to be her Vishkar uniform, missing her prosthetic, the right sleeve pinned and hanging on the side. Trying to move her limbs, she could barely lift each, getting about a fingers length away, before the rattle of a chain, and bite of metal met around her wrist and ankles.

Shaking off whatever had put her under, things began to come into focus, she was in an office, a familiar one at that, one she had a hand in.

A corner office in one of Vishkar’s international branch HQ, it held what many would consider the greatest views throughout the city, of the skyscrapers that were spread throughout, to allow sunlight and a breeze flow more naturally, the bases widening and opening up to the streets. Solar roadways and canals, public parks and gardens scattered everywhere, all bathed in the light of the afternoon sun.

It was also Sanjay Korpal’s.

“C-n -ou he-r me?”

Satya tore her eyes aways from the tinted windows, to a desk she had often been on both sides of at times. Seated there, her prosthetic limb in two halves in front of him, Sanjay sat, fingers laced and resting on top of the desk. “Can. You. Hear. Me?”

The ringing in her ears fading to nearly nothing, Satya tied to reply and only managing to let out a croak that dissolved into a cough, Satya settled on nodding, shooting daggers with her glare to him.

“Great. Let me get you something, so we can have a decent conversation.” Sanjay reached under the desk, standing up and holding a sealed bottle of water, alongside a straw. Opening it and placing the straw inside, he came around to the front of the desk, leaning against it and holding the bottle in range for Satya. “I know what you might think, but it’s not poisoned or anything, I promise you.”

Satya just nodded and took a few sips, swishing the first around her mouth, wetting her lips with the second, and the third she held debating whether or not to spit in Sanjay’s face. Choosing to just swallow it. Satya spoke up once he set the bottle down in a corner of the desk, turning to face Satya once more, hands clasped in front of him.

“Sanjay.” Venom dripping from her voice and anger veiled underneath, Satya leaned back in the chair, looking down at the bonds that held her to it.

“Satya. It’s good to see you, despite the circumstances. I’ll get straight to the point, I know you don’t have patience for these kind of things. Where is the Oasis data?” Sanjay picked up Satya’s prosthetic forearm, rotating it between his hands. “I know you have it somewhere. Widowmaker was nice enough to inform me. Hiding with her, a poor choice.”

“Somewhere. Is very safe, and won’t leave that place, until you and I are done.”

“Really? What would you consider ‘done’?” Taking the arm in one hand, he waved it at Satya, the fingers closing save for the index, pointing at her, seemingly in control of it.

Letting out a deep sigh, Satya raised her hand as high as she could manage, presenting the back of it to him, fingers splayed. “Four things, I’m cleared of charges you orchestrated, restored to a position authority in Vishkar, take your place in Talon, and you are either behind bars, or dead.”

She lowered her fingers one by one listing things off, until all the remained was the middle finger.

Sanjay chuckled, continuing to use Satya’s prosthetic in proxy of his own hand, by slapping his thigh with it; swinging it around to grasp Satya’s finger, and bending it until there was a snap.

She bit her lower lip stifling a cry, glad she was familiar and had trained to deal with a certain degree of pain, but it didn’t make it hurt any less overall.

“I’m not one for torture. I leave that to others and more capable hands.” Sanjay pulled the forearm back, closing the fingers into a fist with his free hand, tapping it against his palm. “But I am a negotiator. It is a form negotiation, thankfully, I have your hand to help me.”

“I’ll give you two offers.” Forming a backwards V using the forearm, Sanjay put the arm down on the desk, tapping on the touch screen that took up the majority of it. Projecting a display, there were news articles, videos, and reports concerning the Oasis events and hunt for Satya, clips of the drone rampage, and efforts of 6 heroic figures looping.

“You cooperate, give up the data, and I’ll clear up this mess. You’ll get to work under me doing what you love, being an architect. Minus any further the spotlight, with more restrictions, but you won’t be a wanted criminal suspect, and Oasis won’t be after your blood.”

“Or.” Changing and pushing aside the current screens, he showed internal facts and figures of Vishkar, news concerning it’s public appearance, effects on the market, and a long list of VIP and senior members.

“You don’t, I torture you, however that ends, in the end I’ll sell you out and use you as a scapegoat, also-” Opening up a panel on the desk, he reached into it using the prosthetic forearm, pulling out a handgun. “-frame you for attempting to murder me, and successfully bombing a meeting taking place this evening between those listed here. That’ll end in you taking your own life. With the data I’ll make it quick, without it may take some time.”

Satya stayed silent, part of her listening and hearing Sajay’s voice, using the familiar tone he often brought to the table when the two worked on making deals in developments, but in a way that just seemed more natural compared to the usual stiff and formal methods.

It was strange, disturbing, and left her speechless for a moment, but the last brought her out of her daze, brow furrowing at the mentioning of bombing. “Why would you purposefully attack Vishkar?”

“Take out the competition, cleaning house, nothing you need to be concerned with.” Collapsing the displays, he held the arm in both hands, giving a slight smile.

“I see. I have a counter offer, let me go and I give you a head start.”

He dropped the gun on the desk, stroking his chin using the now freed metallic hand, delivering an open hand slap across Satya’s face.

There wasn’t that much force behind it, but the material and impact still left her jaw and cheek stinging. Going back and forth a few times, she became oddly numb to it, letting her mind wander, even when he began to treat the forearm less like an extension of a limb, and more like a cudgel.

He spoke at times during the strikes, but Satya barely noticed, thinking more about how she’d change the office’s interior, seeing the little mistakes she had made when she had first built it.

“Have you had enough? Just tell me where you hid it, and we can take a break until it’s confirmed.”

Eyes watering unbidden, Satya took the pause to stretch slightly, knowing full well that she’d have serious bruising, swelling, among a number of other visible markings. Probing her mouth with her tongue, the taste of blood was clear, and she winced feeling a few teeth had loosened.

Fortunately or unfortunately, she could still see out of her eyes just fine.

She took a breath, deep as she could without causing another spike of pain to go through her, her voice coming out hoarse and labored. “Alright, I give. Arm socket.”

“I already checked when I had your arm removed.”

“Emergency internal battery slot.”

“Your maintenance guide didn’t have that listed.”

“Listed C-210, wrong kind. C-220.” Satya had to wait an agonizing amount of time for Sanjay to check and confirm her words, even longer to cut open the shoulder of her uniform, and pry open the paneling of right side.

Eventually he came to the front of Satya, hands bloodied from where he’d ‘slipped’ and stabbed her with some of the tools, after closing her up again. In his hands a transparent golf ball sized sphere, dyed red, obscuring the image of a data disc within. “Clever. Now how do I open it?”

“Prosthetic. Crush it.”

Greed shining in his eyes, he transfered it over, holding it in the fingers of the false limb, pausing and picking up the gun in his free hand. “I’ve got my own protection and this office is shielded, but.”

He moved behind Satya, reaching around and having Satya between him and it, in a crouch. “In case you have something planned, last chance to let me know, it’ll save you a so much trouble.”

“You’re right, I do. Sombra now!” Satya gathered what energy she could into the loudest cry she could, which she’d save some of her voice to laugh at how fast Sanjay whirled around aiming his gun to seemingly empty space.

Tilting her chair and throwing herself to the side, Satya used one of the features of her C-220 model socket, the extremely short wireless relay, to send a signal to the fuse disguised as the data disc, encased in clear micro explosive.

The blast didn’t fill the room, but the heat and sound did, Satya in the chair on the floor, with Sanjay in the way, could still feel the brief intensity from the detonation. The majority of the hardlight furniture breaking, a few burn marks added to the injury list, Satya managed to sit up once the residual warmth faded.

The cuffs still on her wrist and ankles, but free from the chair, she turned to where Sanjay had landed. On his back, clothes mostly intact, forearm and firearm absent, Satya could tell that he had been using personal shielding. Eyes half-lidded and whites showing, it didn’t save him from the sheer force and proximity, flecks of shrapnel stuck to his face.

Satya got to her feet, walking to stand over Sanjay, feeling strangely hollow from the deed she had done.

“How’d you know I was here?” Optic camo fading and peeking out from the desk, the most intact piece left in the office, Sombra swung her legs over it to sit on top, wearing her usual attire, placing her sidearm into her lap..

“You’re just becoming predictable. Is everything on schedule?”

Sombra nodded, brushing off a few bits of rubble on the desk, opening up the screens and her own, starting a transfer of files. “I’ll have to work on that. The others are here to, I’ll send a copy of the guest list.”

“Excellent. I trust you to clean up here?”

“I got this. Get yourself cleaned up.” Sombra made a shooing motion with her hands, glancing down to Sanjay who let out a pained groan, eyes flickering and focus returning to them.

“You have my thanks.” Satya going on one foot for a brief second, kicked Sanjay’s jaw, hard enough for a sharp crack to echo, leaving it askew and sending him back to unconsciousness. “Feel free to do as you wish, if he starts wake.”

“I won’t do anything you wouldn’t do.”

Leaving Sombra to her work, Satya left the office, making her way to the infirmary on the floor, down halls she knew all too well, having traversed them during construction and the few times she was actually required to be there.

Normally bright and full of life, the lights instead were dimmed or shut off, lit up by what sunlight still streamed in from the setting sun. Workstations quiet, with only a faint hum of electricity signaling that they were functioning, ready to spring to life at a touch.

Satya didn’t pass anyone else, until she reached her destination, the door open and light flooding through it.

Sitting at the desk, reclining in the chair, attention on a TV screen in the corner of the infirmary, was Moira in a doctor uniform, a band around her arm emblazoned with the Vishkar emblem. “Any chance, you could’ve made my work easier?”

“Bring your complaints to Sanjay.” Leaning in the doorway, feeling a throbbing pain starting to set in her ankles, Satya went along with Moira, when she came around the desk, taking Satya by the arm and guiding her to a bed. “It’s not as if I controlled how far he’d go.”

“You could’ve planned this differently.”

“Other methods would have risked innocent lives.”

Moira fell silent, getting Satya seated and stripping her of the tattered outfit she’d worn, Moira gave a disapproving click of her tongue at the sight of the various wounds. Taking out what she needed from the cabinets and shelves of the infirmary, tending to the injuries, Satya looked to the TV while Moira went to work.

Set on a Vishkar news channel, a breaking report was playing, covering a massive concert/protest that seemed to spring up out of nowhere on the outskirts of the city. Details were sparse, but what was available was that it had gone through all the proper channels, everything get set up in a flash from a fleet of trucks, attendance seemed high due to the entirety being free, and that it was being headed by Lúcio Correia dos Santos.

More than a few Vishkar focused buildings had partial evacuation and avoidance orders going on, in the event of riots or other acts.

“There.” Finishing molding over a cast on Satya’s arm, Moira went to a cabinet, pulling out a suit on a hanger in a clear cover, and a prosthetic limb, one Satya recognized as the spare she kept in her apartment in the city. “Can you dress yourself, or do you need a hand?”

“I would appreciate the assistance.”

Limb slotted, suit fitted, Satya marveled at Moira’s treatment, swelling had notably gone down, discoloration fading, any pain she felt had dulled after a handful of injections and applications of ointments.

Moira came in close, adjusting Satya’s collar, speaking under her breath. “You have time, you should take it to rest.”

“I should, but I won’t.” Satya smoothed out a crease that wasn’t there with her metallic hand on her leggings. “There will be plenty of time for that after today.”

“We both know that’s a lie.” Moira spoke plainly, separating and looking up and down Satya’s figure. “There is no rest for the wicked.”

“Then how do you manage to sleep?”

“What do you think?”

“I imagine the same as Sombra and those like yourself.” Flexing her fingers and running through a few hand and wrist exercises with her prosthetic, Satya tested her range of motion in her clothing, glancing at herself in a nearby mirror on the wall.

Now outfitted in a dark blue suit, bordering on black, and a white dress shirt to match, Satya had a stray thought on how many more she’d need in the foreseeable future. “Substances, the company of others, but mostly by not wavering in your path.”

“Exactly. I hope you keep me in mind, for what I can provide.”

“We’ll see. I may drop by after today for a prescription.” Satya moved on, ascending the skyscraper into one of several meeting halls, this one outfitted more for a cocktail party, rather than a board meeting of sorts.

Sanjay seemed to have spared no expense, at least when it came to food and drink, catering drones having already set the table with an appetizing array of dishes and drinks, waiting to be plucked.

Satya could imagine the effort he made as putting on a last meal, before an execution.

Making herself a plate, she made her way to a stage and podium set up on one side, ducking behind a partition that’d been set, to provide a small private sitting space for speakers. It was one she’d a hand in the design, a secure place, with the inclusion of the wall facing the room, being transparent on the interior. There in a suit of her own, of black and violet, adjusting the sight of her rifle, was Widowmaker, leaning against the wall, giving a nod in greeting towards Satya.

“I’m surprised one of the others isn’t here to act as a guard.”

“Neither are suited for standing idle for long.”

Satya took a seat, settling in for the inevitable wait ahead of her, eating and bringing up some of the Sanjay’s files Sombra had already transferred, studying them in the palm of her hand.

Over the course of an hour, coming in groups of twos and threes, business men and architects came into the meeting room. Milling about and chatting amicably, introducing themselves to each other and networking, partaking in the spread left to them. The hot topic of talks that filtered through to Satya, were the concert and protests, and how the current meeting may actually be for that, instead of the vague header of ‘The Future of Vishkar’.

Satya recognized a few personally, fellow alumni of the Academy, the rest she knew from Sanjay’s own information.

The last filing in, Satya gave the crowd several minutes to settle in, some taking seats at tables and chairs set around the edges, others standing in the center that was left clear, before beginning with her planned theatrics. Killing the lights and bathing the room in darkness, the windows darkening in tint to block out the last rays of the setting sun, there were a handful of startled gasps and quiet klinking from glasses and dishes disturbed, a low murmur of confusion.

She slipped out from the hidden partition, taking her place behind the podium, turning a spotlight to her with a flick of her wrist. “Thank you all for coming, I’m afraid that Sanjay is not available to host this meeting. I’m here in his stead.”

Voice booming through masked speakers scattered throughout, she continued speaking even as the crowds murmur turned to a rising roar, her own volume just overcoming them. “I ask you all keep your comments and questions, until I’m finished. Don’t expect to make or recieve any calls, summon your personnel guards, or draw any concealed weaponry.”

Among those that went to check their phones, pads, or whatever device they brought to communicate, a handful made their way to the door, only to find themselves roughly thrown back in. The intimidating and looming figure of Akande entering, in a suit that fit the setting, minus his larger more deadlier fist attachment.

All eyes were drawn to the sight, attention briefly pulled from Satya to him. “Or my associates may take issue.”

The voices falling to a soft susurrus, focus returning to center stage, she snapped her fingers, the partition wall at her back, turned to a loading screen, the Vishkar logo rotating gently. “Thank you. Now, if I followed Sanjay’s plans for this event, you’d all be dead.”

“I’m sure as some of you are aware, all of you here have been contacted by or are involved with Talon, small jobs, recruitment, even the offers of joining their inner circle. Sanjay, who already had a place in Talon, wanted to remove any competition, for his position.” Images and videos flashing on the screen, grainy and clear ones of hidden or unseen cameras catching clandestine conversations.

“Any affiliation alone with Talon would mark you as a criminal to the public, if we’re all being honest, everyone here is already one. Including myself.” Satya changed the display to show incriminating evidence and or records of charges that were covered or dropped, through some means, barely legal and illegal. “All of what you see wasn’t on Sanjay’s part, he only knew your parts in Talon, or some vague notions to crimes, the rest is from my own sources.”

“I’m not sure if any of you can recall, but I was the one who oversaw and or constructed the majority of your homes.” Satya had always wondered why Sanjay pushed such deals and jobs towards her, in part she had believed it was because he thought she was the best, but given all the info, she wondered if it was for this exact purpose.

“I remember each quite well, well enough to know where alterations were made, how to avoid security installed, secret passages, hidden rooms.” Acting as mission adviser in a sense, Satya found it surprisingly fun to guide Sombra through her targets, during the stay at the château. “I intend on releasing all of this to every major news outlet, crime agency, and further. Unless, you give into my demands.”

“There is no room, for negotiation.” Tossing up a simplified list, she paused to give them time to read through the bullet points, one of them standing up and brandishing his fist.

Satya couldn’t place his name or face given the dim lighting, but she could recall that he was one of the older in the lot, a participant in armed forces during the Crisis, having lost a limb at some point.

“I won’t stand for this!” The fist broke apart, exposing a metallic surface underneath, his fingers forming a barrel of sorts, to make a hand cannon.

“Then sit.” Satya’s reply was punctuated by the sound of a gunshot, not from the front, but from behind her. The bullet passing close enough that she could feel the wind, and int he split second she’d swore the heat that came from the trail, the moment it passed.

The prosthetic limb broke off at the wrist, causing the man to bend over and clutch at the stump that sparked and fizzled, closely followed by the sound of glassware shattering, and ending in a dull thud.

In the back one of the invitees quaked against the back wall, clutching a glass in both hands tight, eyes narrowed staring at a hand outstretched in front of him, closed into a fist.

Whether by planning or chance, Akande had stuck his hand out in a flash, seemingly blocking the path of the bullet from striking a man. The room dead silent save for the injured aged one, Akande turned his fist to the side, his gaze straight ahead to look at all those watching the spectacle, and dropping a flattened bullet into the glass of the man he had saved from the shot

The sound of it clattering and hitting the bottom of the glass, seemed to ring throughout the room.

“If you refuse my demands, I won’t kill you or hand you over to the authorities or media, some of which are already gathering at the base of the building, though not for you. Yet.” Satya turned her body to the side, motioning to the list at her back, stealing a glance at the neat bullet hole in it and catching a glimpse of Widowmaker behind it. “Instead I’ll give you a chance to flee.”

Satya stepped away from the podium and materialized a teleporter on stage, her body bathed in the blue light when it came to life, keeping it at her back. “This will take you far enough away, to take whatever ill gotten gains you can gather, and decide your destiny from there.”

“I think that is more than fair for the acts you’ve all committed and were a part of, so make your choice now, leave however you like.” Of the twenty seven gathered, Satya expected at least a low third, if any at all, would stay.

She knew her demands were steep ones, and would essentially turn any that agreed into fat cat’s paws at her beck and call. “Once you do leave though, I release what I have. If any of you think to try and incriminate me, I know for a fact that all of you are lacking in information of my own acts, seeing as how Sanjay handled that alone.”

“I must also warn you, any attempt to overthrow me will be met with open arms, you are all more than welcome to try.”

Twenty two of them chose to leave, lining up almost instinctively after some jostling, to go through the teleporter one by one.

She wasn’t too disappointed, she didn’t expect much from the selfish lot in the first place.

“To you the remain, I leave you in Akande’s capable hands, he and I share similar sentiments, and I’m sure none of you will question his business acumen.” Addressing the remaining five, Satya broke down the teleporter pad, stepping off of stage to walk through the center of them, who had gravited to the middle of the room.

“I thank you all for coming, and if you’ll excuse me, I need to go be arrested now.”


	5. Chapter 5

After months of investigations, interviews, internal inquiries, so much that Satya imagined she’d be well into the ground from the weight of the world grinding down on top of her, things had finally died down enough for her to clear her schedule for the day, all for one interview, though in her mind she imagined it more as an examination.

Though that didn’t mean she was without work, namely answering the flood of messages she was receiving daily, given her position with the fame and infamy it carried.

The loss and breaking up of the multinational corporation that was Viskhar, left many a gap to be filled, and other corporate entities the had lurked in the shadows were all scrambling to fill and seize what they could.

In a way one could conisder it war on a global scale.

In her dealing with documents and files sent to her, of all that needed her approval, recognition, the one message among the routine that caught her eye, was from a major film company. Already quick to catch the tiger of a tale by the tail, they were asking for interviews and rights to film a dramatization of her story.

Satya shelved it in an urgent box to sort through later.

Eyes just starting to grow weary, body stiff, she practically leapt from her desk when her acting secretary, informed her of her guests arrival for their 3 pm appointment.

Smoothing out her usual business suit, making the sitting area in her office ready, Satya gave a three count, before heading to the door after a knock came on it.

She opened it and was greeted by her secretary, leading the two in tow behind them, stepping into the office.

“Your guests Ms. Vasa-, Satya.” Head tilted downwards, voice coming out in a squeak, the secretary waved her arms to the two, one dressed as if they’d just stepped off of an airfield in a leather aviators jacket and jeans, the other in a long coat, the hints of some kind of metallic suit peeking out from the openings.

“Thank you Mercedes, I’ll take things from here.”

Giving a nod of thanks to her secretary, they departed with a grateful nod, acting like a mouse fleeing from a cat with the urgency in their step.

“First name basis?” The aviator in the pair raised a brow, taking a step towards Satya.

“I’m trying to create a more, relaxed atmosphere, compared to what Vishkar was.”

The taller of the two nodding, the second the door was closed, they closed the gap and gave Satya a hug, practically smothering her in it. “Satya Vaswani, it’s been too long.”

“Fareeha Amari, it’s only been a few months, and we’ve talked.”

Unrestrained joy and mirth in Fareeha’s voice, Satya returned it in kind in her own way, taking it down a notch, and keeping her own grip tight in the embrace.

“Over the net and videos every few weeks, just made it feel like years.” Fareeha parted, gripping Satya by the shoulders, gaze running up and down her body. “You’ve put on some muscle, I guess working with Interpol undercover and everything, helped in that area.”

“Somewhat, now are you going to introduce me or..?” Trailing off, Satya turned to look to the second of her guests standing behind Fareeha, arms crossed and satchel over their shoulder, they had a slight smirk on their face, shaking their head at the query.

“Don’t worry about me, take all the time you two need, it’s like watching an excitable dog reuniting with a loved one.”

“Ah right.” Fareeha shifted her grip to take Satya by the shoulder, leading her over to face the one standing in the back. “Satya Vaswani, Dr. Angela Ziegler. Dr. Angela Ziegler, Satya Vaswani”

Doing the back and forth exchange, Fareeha let go of Satya, when she raised a hand out to Angela.”

“It’s nice to meet you Dr. Ziegler, please call me Satya.”

“It’s nice to see you in person, especially not during a gala, or on top of a building being flooded by drones.” Shaking Satya’s hand, Angela’s metallic covered one was warm to the touch, and far more supple given the material at a glance. “Feel free to just use Angela, or whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Warmth in her voice backed by a solid tone of professionalism, Satya couldn’t help but consider Angela’s voice one of a doctor tried and true. “I’ll keep that in mind. Should we get started? I’ve prepared some refreshments, Fareeha was scarce on the details, so I wasn’t sure what I should ready for today.”

“You’ve done plenty already, I’ve got everything I need in here, and Fareeha was supposed to just give the bare minimum for this.” Angela patted her pack, bringing it to the front of her. “We can take a seat, I’ll start by taking your vitals, and asking a series of questions.”

Moving over to the sitting area, Satya sat down first, Angela coming to sit next to her, opening up and bringing out a few pieces of equipment, while Fareeha positioned herself opposite of the two. “If I understand this correctly, this process requires a medical professional, and a trusted witness correct?”

Satya had set up a pitcher of water and glasses, alongside a tray of snacks, that Angela sampled as she set up, and Fareeha helped herself to afterwards.

“Yes, exact guidelines haven’t been set and are subject to change in the future. I’m going to touch you now, and may need to remove some clothing, if that’s alright.”

“Do what you will, Fareeha has faith in you, I extend an equal amount of trust to you, as I would to her.” Satya obeyed a few quick and snappy orders from Angela, taking off her suit jacket and partially taking off the dress shirt underneath, thinking it was wise to wear the more modest undergarments for the day.

Satya soon found herself getting a number of electrodes attached to her skin, most ending up connected to Angela’s suit. Her own coat coming off, to reveal a partial Valkyrie suit that she was famed for underneath, minus the wings most notably. “I’ll be asking some questions, try to answer to the best of your ability, if you are unable to answer just voice or signal in some way, if at any time you feel like stopping, let me know in a similar fashion. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

The questioning started nearly immediately after Satya’s confirmation, ranging from general and personal, to abstract and strange, none of it touched on more current events, or ones still considered investigations Satya was under, at least not directly.

At times Fareeha would quip in with a joke or comment, a follow up question now and then to the more relatively sensible queries.

Time seemed to pass slowly and quickly at the same time for Satya, and by the time Angela declared they were finished, the sun had just started to set.

“Finally, that was more, rigorous than I thought it would be, though it seems you were avoiding certain avenues of inquiry?” Getting up and stretching, Satya offered her prosthetic hand to Angela, helping her to her feet.

“That’ll be covered in the follow-up.” Angela took Satya’s hand, getting up and reaching into the satchel in the same motion. Pulling out a medallion, the Overwatch symbol clear on it, she held it out to Satya. “You’ll need this when we schedule it.”

“I look forward to it, though I can’t say the same for Fareeha.”

Fareeha still opposite of the two, slumped where she sat, head propped on her fist, elbow on the arm rest.

“Jet lag, she’s been doing an awful amount of flying with me these past few weeks, even for her.”

“You’re both welcome to stay the night, I’d love to treat you both to dinner while you’re here.” Taking the offered medallion, Satya was shocked by the weight it had, as if the responsibility and history behind it added to the overall heft of it.

Pocketing it she gave Angela’s hand a squeeze as she spoke, letting go and moving to nudge Fareeha’s shoulder, watching as she gave a few slow blinks, rousing to wakefulness.

“Sorry about that, I take it you’re done?” Stretching where she sat, Fareeha’s mouth opened wide in a yawn, arms reaching high into the air.

“We are. As for your invitation Satya, that sounds lovely, I’ll need to get in touch with the others first, if you’ll excuse us, we’ll get in touch in an hour.” Angela shuffled her things away, coming around to the other side of Fareeha, and pulling her on to her feet, fast enough to cause Fareeha to tilt dangerously forward..

“Dinner invite right? We should hurry and get back to you.” Fareeha shook off the rest of her sleepiness in the suddenness of Angela’s action, taking her by the elbow in the same motion and causing her to stumble by taking a few steps towards Satya, giving a one armed embrace.

“Take all the time you’ll need, I’ll arrange things with my secretary.” Returning and shaking Angela’s hand in the same gesture, Satya saw the two out, Fareeha half-dragging Angela along, causing her to swat at Fareeha’s side in complaint.

Closing the door and grinning at the sight, Satya went back to her desk and called her secretary, taking care of the last few pieces of work she wanted to finish, taking a second to insert the medallion in a small shielded vault underneath her seat.

Staying seated even as the door opened, and her secretary entered in without a word, the first time they’d come in the air about them was one of nervous, a meek attitude. This time around their stride upon retry was swift, decisive, and head held up high. Coming up to Satya’s desk, they hopped on top, sliding over and sitting upon it legs dangling off the side right by Satya. “Well. How do you think it went?”

“I’m not sure, I’d imagine you’re a better judge with access to all the feeds in here.” Satya didn’t raise an eye at the change in attitude from her secretary, focusing instead on a 3D model for her next housing complex, rotating gently in front of her.

  
“Hey, I kept my promise, this office is free of any pesky bugs, spyware, or other stuff. I’m a hacker of my word.” Pulling at the edge of their hairline, it soon parted from their scalp, holding the wig now in hand up to the light, before tossing it into the trash can by the desk. “What did you plan to say if they had asked the big one, if you’d killed anyone?”

“I’d be honest Sombra, I haven’t killed anyone that I couldn’t, and the few that I have were in extenuating circumstances.”

“Really? You don’t consider all those incidents and accidents to those poor, helpless fools from your big coup d'état?” Feigning a swoon and putting her voice into a falsetto, Sombra draped herself over the desk, passing through and causing the hologram to go to static.

Satya closed the program and began to shut down her terminals functions, easing back in her chair, resting her arms to the side. “They caused their own demises.”

Coming out of her moment of acting, Sombra opened her eyes, plucking out two contacts, slotting them into a case from the inside of her secretarial costume. “Right. You know, if dinner plans don’t work out with those two birds, I think you still owe me for all the work I put in.

Rolling over lie chest down on the desk and face Satya, Sombra propped her head up on her hands, elbows resting on top of the desk. “Amélie is nearby too, I’m sure she’d enjoy eating with us, or at least watching us eat. From all the stuff we took from the class of crooks, there’s the really nice vintages just dying to be opened.”

Satya tilted her head back, staring through the tinted window at the view of the latest city in development, catching for a moment a glint of something on the skyscraper opposite of the offices. “Perhaps. I can imagine other ways to show my gratitude right now.”

Taking one of her hands Sombra walked her fingers lightly across Satya’s knee and along her thigh. “I’m all ears.”

Satya took Sombra’s hand, lacing fingers and pulling her closer, sliding on the desk and teetering off the side. Satya brought her free hand up, taking Sombra by the chin and balancing her there, eye locked she used her other hand to brace on Satya’s knee. “Putting on a show, for a start.”

Taking the time to enjoy a fruit of some of victories, Satya let the prospects of all the plans and problems, of how she’d soon be between two powerful organization and the host of unique resources each held fade from her mind.

Turning her thoughts instead to how depending on how the evening went, she might spend it between two very different pairs, as she brought her lips to Sombra’s.


End file.
